


Netflix Trip

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Office (US)
Genre: AU, Adrinette, Hawkmoth has been defeated and these kiddos are exhausted, I have a big problem of tagging before i actually write, Songfic, a lot of pining, adrienette - Freeform, dont tell me its a song, go listen to it, its a song, listen i just really love netflix trip okay, marinette spends an entire week avoiding people and binge watching the office, marinette would totally watch netflix for an entire week and not realize it, so im not doing this, the author is projecting herself onto mari just a little bit, they met in school but then adrien left school and they havent talked in years, this cant be happening, this is just so i remember to make some real tags, whats going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sitting in her apartment and starts watching an old tv show. It brings back a lot of memories she didn't realize that she had.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Netflix Trip

Marinette was scrolling through netflix, trying to ignore the celebrations happening throughout Paris, when she paused on an old show. 

"The Office."

She remembered being obsessed with the show when she was younger. She watched every episode as it came out. 

But she hadn't watched it in years. 

Marinette was feeling nostalgic, and pressed play.

The first episode was as funny as she remembered. Everything from the theme song melodica to Jim putting Dwight's stapler in hello made her laugh and forget everything that was going on around her. 

It was a nice break.

...

_I had my First crush in season two,_

_She passed me notes and filled our hands with glue_

_And in my corduroy's we'd walk to school_

_I Sat and crossed my legs like Jim would do._

_..._

Before Marinette realized it, she was already on the second season. 

It brought her back to when she was younger. She had fallen in love with Adrien, when Jim was in love with Pam.

Adrien and her really had been best friends. 

She remembered feeling awkward and relating to the characters so much. 

They were just trying to get through life, to figure things out. Like she had been. 

Like she still was.

...

_She moved away I was on season three_

_It hit my heart so hard I'd hardly speak_

_But I could find some peace and privacy_

_A paper company to sit with me._

...

When Adrien left her class, it was the saddest year of Marinette's life.

Sure, she had only known him for a short time, but he had been her best friend. She had loved him more than anyone else. 

After he left, she had a hard time making friends.

Everyone was nice, but no one was him.

She and Nino grew close in his absence, but it wasn't the same.

Thinking about it, years later, it still hurt her heart. 

She had loved Adrien in a way that she never loved anyone else.

Before Marinette realized it, she was onto season four.

...

_Who are we to wonder where we're going?_

_Who am I to tell me who I am?_

_Lets take it back and take in every moment?_

_Who am I to tell me who I am?_

...

The different episodes brought memories that Marinette didn't even know she had. 

As she watched Jim and Karen, she remembered her brief relationship with Luka, feeling like she could finally move on.

She didn't.

Marinette still felt like she didn't really know herself. 

No one did.

The only time she had felt like someone had really understood her was Adrien.

She didn't know what to do with her life and she didn't know where to go.

But she could keep watching Netflix.

...

_I turned down Jameson when I was 12_

_I spent that Friday might with Steve Carell._

_The one where Dwight became the head of sales_

_My eighth grade graduation wished me well_

...

Marinette remembered skipping out on parties to watch "The Office." She really had been a lonely kid.

But she was never alone. 

She always had her parents and The Office.

It sounded depressing, thinking about it as a student in university and not primary school, but Marinette never had that many friends.

The night that she had graduated into secondary school, she didn't celebrate with dinner, she didn't have a sleepover at a friend's house, she went home and watched the newest episode of "The Office."

...

_I lost my grandpa there in season six_

_I watched my mom she cried and held her kids_

_My mind was broken up I couldn't think_

_So I just held her the way Michael did_

...

On season six Marinette let out some tears that she didn't realize she had.

When she reached a specific episode, she bawled.

That episode had come out the night that her grandpa was diagnosed with cancer. 

She had watched it as a distraction, both then and now. 

Every was still word stuck in her brain. She could quote that episode from memory word for word.

She hadn't been sure how to respond to the news. When her grandpa was diagnosed, she wanted to cry, she wanted to do something, but she couldn't.

And when he passed, she hugged her mom. 

They had watched the rest of the season together, sitting on the couch and trying not to cry. Together, the two of them.

After all, Marinette had school,

And her mom had a bakery to run.

...

_Who are we to wonder where we're going?_

_Who am I to tell me who I am?_

_Lets take it back and take in every moment?_

_Who am I to tell me who I am?_

...

Even now, years later, Marinette felt as lost and confused as she had then.

She was facing different problems but it was all the same.

She didn't know what to do.

No one did. 

Maybe in the future, some day she would be able to know what to do, but not yet.

She had managed to defeat Hawkmoth, but her life was still a disaster.

She reached her one long-term goal and had no idea where go go from there. 

She was a mess.

...

_Now the finales done and I'm alone_

_I'm on a Netflix trip here on my phone_

_But who I am is in these episodes_

_So don't you tell me that it's just a show_

...

Before Marinette knew it, the show was over again and she had to get back to life.

She had relived her past through those episodes. They weren't just a show, to her they were memories.

Memories of childhood and Adrien and her grandpa.

She was who she was because she watched "The Office"

It shaped her as a person. 

Like Jim, she fell in love hard and fast and couldn't get over it

Like Pam, she didn't know what to do with her love life

Like Michael, she wasn't afraid to make jokes

Like Dwight, she sometimes took herself too seriously

~~Like Creed she killed a man~~

Like Toby, she sometimes felt left out and forgotten

Like Stanley, she loved pretzels

Like Ryan she was just trying to figure out life.

...

_Who are we to wonder where we're going?_

_Who am I to tell me who I am?_

_Lets take it back and take in every moment?_

_Who am I to tell me who I am?_

...

Marinette turned off her phone.

The show was done but her life went on.

She couldn't just Sig back anymore, she wanted to do something.

Ever since the final battle, she had stayed home and away from other people.

She knew she couldn't face Chat, not yet, but she wanted to do something. 

She thought about her life and everything she had done.

She had been a hero, and now she couldn't leave her house.

Who was she? Really?

A hero?

An average girl?

Still in love with someone she hadn't talked to for years?

Maybe all of the above, maybe none.

She wasn't sure yet. 

Marinette was not the girl she used to be, but she was also different from the person she will be in the future.

She considered transforming and leaving a message for her partner, bit she couldn't bring herself to do that yet.

Instead, she turned out her phone and started a new message to an old friend.

She had gotten Adrien's number after interning at Gabriel fashion. She never had a chance to use it. 

He had given it to her but she wasn't sure if it was because he thought she was cute or remembered her.

Before she could doubt herself again, she sent a message.

"Hey Adrien, I've been feeling pretty nostalgic lately. I don't know if you remember me, but we used to be friends. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get coffee or something?" 

Immediately after, she sent a message that said, "this is Marinette by the way. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

...

_Who are we to wonder where we're going?_

_Who am I to tell me who I am?_

_Lets take it back and take in every moment?_

_Who am I to tell me who I am?_

...

When Adrien's phone beeped, he almost ignored it. 

He couldn't deal with another reporter or interview or tabloid.

He just wanted to be himself, not the son of Hawkmoth.

Instead, it was a message from an old friend. 

He had given his number to Marinette in hopes that they reconnected but she didn't seem to remember him.

Or so he thought.

When he read the message she sent, he felt a weight lift off of his heart. 

Someone was thinking of him. Not Hawkmoth's son or Chat Noir, but Adrien. Just Adrien.

Now that Hawkmoth was defeated and he had nothing else to do, there was nothing he'd rather do than get coffee with the first girl he ever loved.

"I'd love to, just let me know when where and ill make it work."

He sent the message, smiling for the first time in weeks.

It wasn't clear if it was a date or not, but either way, he couldn't wait to meet up with his old friend.

Maybe they could be more than that again.

_.fin._


End file.
